A Curse and a Blessing
by Estelle Rohanien
Summary: Legolas feels cursed. He cannot escape from the emotional hole he fell into when his best friend (OC) was killed two years ago. On top of that, he has now been captured by orcs and is likely fated to the same death as that friend. With no hope of escape, can this curse turn into a blessing? (Not AU! Complete!)


18

Author's Note: Thank You ahead of time to all who read this! It is my first published work and I will be eternally grateful for kind and constructive criticism, as I desire to improve my writing. I am also writing a second short story about Gil-galad and Glorfindel, it is still in the major editing stages, but I look forward to sharing it with you guys! But for now, A Curse and a Blessing is a completed short story, and I hope you enjoy it!

**A Curse and a Blessing**

The orcs had marched him in and chained him to the wall. Chained him to the wall! Legolas could not believe what was happening, what crimes were the Valar punishing him for?

The elf dropped his head in to his hands to deny the deep, dank, dim cavern where he was chained. Thôrglan had perished in this manner, and Legolas surmised he would face the same fate as his closest friend. It was _almost_ the worst way to die, being tortured and beaten, left to die and rot, then probably getting eaten.

Legolas shuddered, his only comfort was that, if he died, he would see Thôrglan again. But in turn, Legolas would be abandoning his realm, his people, his warriors, his father, and quite possibly the worst, his younger brother. Of course, young Coldin was grown up and could take care of himself, and his friends would keep him out (or at least get him out) of trouble. However, the two brothers were extremely close, a bond formed after their mother was murdered and their father fell into grief-stricken isolation. Legolas had to get out! Just as when Thôrglan died, Legolas could not allow himself to waste away and die, leaving his younger brother to face the ages without him.

With a burst of desperation, Legolas yanked as the chains on his wrists until they were raw, and he could hear the orcs on guard mocking him. Then Legolas drew his feet close to see if he could slip those chains off, but even if he had not been wearing boots, it would have been impossible. He leaned his head back against the damp wall, closing his eyes as another wave of angst swept over him.

The elf took a few deep breaths and strained to hear something of the outside world, birds in the trees perhaps or, even better, the pounding of dozens of elven horses' hooves. All he could hear though, were the drawing of knives and the sharpening of nails. The horrid sound was followed by groans and the scraping voices of orcs. Soon there was a loud "thud' and the sound carried down the short corridor between the torture chamber and Legolas' cell. The man fell silent and was probably dead, if not, he desired it. Legolas knew he would meet the same fate.

How humiliating would it be to die in pain at the hand of the elves' ancient enemy?

Heavy footsteps reverberated down the short corridor, assaulting the moment of quiet, Legolas sat up straighter and stared into the dark tunnel (at least there was _some_ light in his cell).

The orcs soon appeared, dragging the dark-haired man between them. They launched the limp body across the small room and laughed as the man slammed into the elf's chest. Legolas let out an 'oof' as the breath was knocked out of him. The man's body rested now on his legs and did not stir.

The orcs sneered when Legolas protested the man's presence, he did not want a dead body for company. The orcs left quickly after chaining the man's legs, and Legolas could smell roasting meat from outside, so it was clear why.

Legolas scowled at the limp form resting on his legs, but gently rolled the man off, noting that, since the orcs bothered to chain the man, he must still be alive.

The first things to jump out at Legolas were the wounds on the man's upper body. His shirt was torn almost to shreds and there were two jagged and bloody cuts on his collarbone. Legolas lifted the man up a little and examined the numerous gouges across his back, caused by the orcs' sharp, dirty nails. Both wounds had a likely chance of infection, due to filthy conditions, but thankfully (and surprisingly) seemed to have stopped bleeding already.

Legolas' long wrist chains clattered as he pulled the man closer to the faint light from a crack in the ceiling so he could confirm the cause of unconsciousness. From the recent 'thud' Legolas had heard, he assumed the man had been knocked unconscious. He slid his hands around the back of the man's skull and found a large lump. Legolas predicted the weaker human would not awake for many hours, if the man wanted to awake at all. An elf would not have stayed down for long. Finally, Legolas examined the man's face to discover he was not a man at all!

'_Well,'_ Legolas amended, _'He is one of the Adan, but he is only a boy!' _

Why then had Legolas thought him a man?

His eyes.

When Legolas had arrived, he had seen a human with wrists tied to a wooden pole. The Mirkwood prince had assumed he was one of the hard-headed Woodsmen foolish enough to have been out in the forests alone (it would not have been the first one), At first Legolas had dismissed the scene, concentrating on how to escape, but then the human had looked straight at the elf.

Legolas had not seen the young face, nor the sparkling fear and surprise in his grey eyes. No, all Legolas could see was the deep wisdom and nobility hidden beneath. It was an ancient spirit borne by generations. Then it had been gone, replaced by the darkened tunnel that led to doom.

There was no sign of that nobility and greatness now, however- just a young man unlucky in his fortunes, drying blood staining Legolas' breeches.

The elf reached up and unclasped his cloak, beginning to tear it into bandages. After all, he did not want the boy to die on his watch, someone so young did not deserve to perish like this no matter his race. Unfortunately, there was no clear water nearby, so Legolas brushed the dirt from the boy's wounds as gently as possible. Still, the boy's body flinched from the touch. Legolas started bandaging the wounds on the boy's back and collar bone. This took a bit longer than expected due to Legolas' chains and the boy's dead weight.

As Legolas began to wind the last strip of cloak around the boy's head, the boy stirred, shifting his weight and clutching his hands into fists. His eyelids fluttered. This boy obviously had more strength of will then Legolas had given him credit for, from Legolas' limited knowledge of men, the boy should not have stirred for at least another few hours.

Legolas peered at the boy's face, wondering if he would fully awake. The elf was still startled when the grey eyes snapped open, igniting with fearsome power. Legolas sat back. With a rush of fear and adrenaline, the boy attempted to scramble back, only hitting the wall, as he stared at Legolas with wide eyes dazed from the rush of movement.

Legolas moved toward the boy after a moment to put a calming hand on his shoulder, but the boy struck out at him. Only Legolas' own fast reflexes saved his arm from a good bruising.

_'Who is this boy? How does he have such strength and power? Any other man would be rendered defenseless through fear.' _

"_Î nadhîr_? (Who are you- Sindarin) _Manen î tenyahí_? (How did you get here- Quenya) Are my brothers here yet?"

Legolas' eyebrows shot up. The boy had spoken both Elvish tongues flawlessly, without even a trace of an accent! The elf waited as the boy took a deep breath and clutched at his head, wincing at the movement of his shoulders. "My head hurts," he mumbled in Sindarin. Legolas furrowed his brow, the poor boy had gone from strong and defensive to wounded and child-like in an instant.

"What is your name? How old are you?" asked Legolas gently in Sindarin, relieved he would not have to speak Westron, his was a little rusty.

"I might ask the same questions, sir elf," the boy replied respectfully, "But I learned long ago not to ask an elf's age. It usually sets my head spinning."

Legolas smiled, those face muscles stiff from disuse. He had not smiled in the two years since Thorglan died, but something about this boy refreshed Legolas' spirit. The boy had ignited a small flicker of hope within the despairing elf. The injured Adan cracked an identical grin, though his eyes were still covered by his hands.

After a pause the elf said, "My name is Legolas, I am of the Woodland Realm."

The boy uncovered his eyes, the few moments of stillness had stopped his head spinning, and stared at him, "Mirkwood? ThatiswherewewereheadingwhenIgotcaptured," he said the words quickly and excitedly.

He paused to take a breath and, taking in Legolas' bewildered expression, he said more normally, "My name is…Estel. I am 17 years of age."

Legolas blinked twice, _how ironic was it that this boy be named 'hope'?_ The elf had to learn more. "Why did they take you captive? What do they want with you? No offense, but why did they bother keeping you alive?"

The young man laughed humorlessly, "Finally, an elf who gets directly to the point. Most tend to speak in riddles and not really ask or answer a question".

"There is no point in formality since we will likely both be dead soon."

Estel grimaced, then said with a note of optimism, "My brothers will arrive here before that happens to either of us. I am sure of it,"

"Your brothers?" Legolas said skeptically. A loud clank sounded from the dark tunnel as more orc guards passed. Legolas did not fail to notice as Estel silently moved closer to him. The young man winced at the pressure put on his arms to move.

"Try not to move too much," Legolas whispered, "You do not want to open those wounds if they have already closed."

Estel gave Legolas a baleful look and ignored the elf's comment as though he normally had to avoid such statements. "My older brothers were escorting me on my first trip Eastward when we were attacked by the orcs. The three of us escaped after killing a few, but I got separated and they captured me. They want to know where my brothers are. A few have been tracking them, but my brothers know what they are doing,"

"What if they are dead, killed by the orcs?" Legolas expected at most another baleful glance or perhaps an adamant denial, but that's not what happened. Estel laughed. Long and hard, his eyes started watering, Legolas just blinked.

After a few minutes, Estel took a deep breath, "I will feel sorry for anyone who _tries_ to kill them. Why are they holding _you_?"

Legolas started at the abrupt change of topic. "Orcs hate elves above all else, for we are light, and they are darkness. What other reason should they need?"

"Wow, someone is feeling philosophical again, can we go back to straightforward, less-doomsday-ish answers? How did they manage to catch an elf?"

"It does not matter," he responded imperiously.

"Ooohh," Estel dragged out the syllable, "I apologize," he continued insincerely, "I did not realize it was so embarrassing for you, I would hate to bring up what happened. It must have been terrible to fall from that tree..."

"That is not what happened!"

"Or walk straight into their camp..."

"Not that either!"

"Or get cornered up against a rock..."

Legolas ground his teeth. This boy was purposefully trying to infuriate him. Unfortunately, it was working. Legolas could see through the boy's ploy, but still, it was a great distraction from the situation at hand. "No,"

"Or tripping over that awful tree root..."

"No!"

"Or dropping your weapon..."

"Still no!" Estel's gaze changed from teasing to genuinely curious. "What about falling in a stream?"

"No, I am not even wet."

"Clothes can dry. What about mud? Did you get stuck?"

"NO,"

Estel's eyes widened as through he had been enlightened by the Valar. "They did not manage to sneak up on you, did they?"

Silence.

The young face broke into a wide grin. "They did," he said in false disbelief, "What were you doing that prevented you from hearing them?"

In truth, Legolas had been reliving the day his best friend had died, but he was not going to tell Estel that. It would crush his distracting good mood, and neither of them needed to dwell on their possibly painful futures. Instead of answering, Legolas asked, "How exactly did they capture you?"

Estel narrowed his eyes, noticing the obviously avoided question, but was smart enough to not comment. "My brothers and I were ambushed by orcs as we arrived on this side of the High Pass. The crossing has always been rather difficult for me." He admitted, "The air is thin up there, you know, and I always end up sick." Estel paused a moment, looking green, "But the orcs attacked us right at the base. I immediately drew my sword of course, but I was still nauseated. They unhorsed me quickly, and I held the orcs at bay myself until my brothers reached me.

"As soon as I was on the back of one of their horses, we galloped into the trees. Eventually, the three of us dismounted and sent the horses running ahead, hoping to fool the orcs. My brothers climbed a tree quickly, but I was much slower than usual and did not get high enough before the orcs caught up. They did not see my brothers and captured me to tell them where they had gone. When the orcs dragged me off, I heard my brothers' horn signal for 'tracking'. The orcs did not hear it over their own shouting at each other. That is how I know they are coming for me.

"I imagine the only reason they are not here yet is because their horses did not want to be caught." Estel laughed, but Legolas was not amused.

"What exactly did the orcs do to you?"

Estel frowned thoughtfully, "Well, I only arrived shortly before they dragged you in, the trip was rather long. I was terrified at the time, but they only roughed me up a little. When I refused to talk, the leader got mad and hit me on the head. My head still hurts a little," he paused and rubbed at the bandage wrapped around his brown hair, "But the scratches do not hurt any more, they were merely superficial. I am sure they have already scabbed over properly,"

Legolas felt a grudging admiration for the boy. After everything that had happened, Estel was still strong and positive, not to mention the wounds he had called "merely superficial" would make any normal man ill at best. He would not let Estel see his growing respect, however, and raised an eyebrow at the young man's statement.

"I am being honest," Estel protested, "They do not hurt much anymore, thanks to your bandaging I suppose, _hannon le._"

Legolas was surprised at the young man's sincere thanks. He had heard young humans were a thankless lot. His respect for Estel inched up another notch. "You are welcome..."

At that moment the two prisoners heard a scuffle outside of the cave. "What do you think is happening, Legolas?"

"The orcs are probably fighting over food portions." Legolas said dismissively.

"I hope it is my brothers finally arriving."

"I am certain they will be here soon, and we will both get out of this," Wow. Estel's optimism was highly contagious. Legolas did not even know who Estel's brothers were, much less have complete faith in them! The elf shot a suspicious glance over at the young human, "Who _are _your brothers? And who raised you? Because it certainly was not a human family."

Estel suddenly appeared self-conscious, "Umm ..."

Legolas could see the excuses running through Estel's head and felt an unexpected surge of compassion. Something about the boy's sudden posture spoke tales of self-doubt and insecurity.

Legolas said in a gentle tone, "You do not have to lie, mellon nin," Estel started at the last phrase, "Yes, _my friend_. We have so far survived being captured by orcs together- something which has rarely been done - and my respect for you has grown too much in this short time for you to not deserve the title" _And my spirit has been drawn from the depths of despair when I thought I could never recover. Estel indeed has been named appropriately. _

The elf held out his chained hand to the young man. Estel smiled tentatively and took Legolas' offered hand of friendship.

"And you have done so much for me I must reciprocate it. _Hannon le, mel…mellon nin_." Estel said, smiling wider.

"Now, if you do not wish to answer my previous question...?"

"No, I will answer, I was just worried that you would be more antagonistic if I told you, since you are a wood-elf, but I know wood-elves do not take friendship lightly. Especially when they are grieving- yes I realized you were grieving, for your light was dim, though it has grown brighter. I know this only because I was raised in Imladris by Lord..."

Estel was cut off by heavy footsteps racing down the tunnels, Legolas sat up straighter with a sudden thrill of fear; Estel's grey eyes narrowed and grew fiery. He stood up shakily, his leg chains rattling.

"What are you doing?" Legolas hissed.

"If we are truly friends, I will not let them take you without a fight. You are not able to defend yourself."

Legolas knew Estel was right, having both arms and legs clamped prevented him from even standing, but still he argued, "If we are truly friends, I will not allow you to die for my sake,"

Estel just raised an eyebrow, "What are friends for if not to protect and be there for each other?" The heavy footsteps stopped, and an airy laugh sounded from just inside the dark tunnel.

"Look here my brother," the voice said to someone behind him, "If these two have become friends, all of Arda had better hide and all evil creatures might as well leave, for there will be nothing left to destroy."

Estel scowled, "That is not funny Elrohir. I know I am clumsy, but what do you have against Legolas?" Two identical elves stepped from the shadows, grining wickedly, "Everything, little brother, everything," They lit a lantern, and Legolas realized immediately what Estel had tried to tell him.

The elf almost groaned a loud. Apparently, the twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, somehow happened to be Estel's brothers, which meant that Estel had been raised by Lord Elond, the Lord of Imladris.

"Lord Elladan, Lord Elrohir" Legolas nodded from his awkward sitting position.

Estel glanced between the two parties then stated, "Legolas, if you are on their bad side," the human shuffled closer to the blond elf with grey eyes, "Then we are on the same team. So then, my dear, older brothers," this was said with a forced smile. "Would you be so kind as to remove our chains and get us out of here?"

Legolas eyed Estel with a new perspective. He, of course, had heard of Lord Elrond's human foster child, but he certainly had not imagined the boy to be quite like ... this. It did explain Estel's radiating hope though, as the boy was rumored (at least in Mirkwood) to be the last heir of Isildur and gifted with Hope and Healing. After what Legolas had seen, he could easily believe it.

The raven-haired twins suddenly grew serious instead of playfully conniving and worry sparked in their eyes as they finally got a look at their younger brother, who stumbled over his chains at that moment.

Legolas thought it was Elladan who came and undid his chains, but he could not be exactly sure. Even after knowing the twins for a few centuries, Legolas could only tell them apart when they were standing next to each other in broad daylight or arguing with each other. He massaged his wrists and rolled his ankles, "Thank you,"

Elrohir hacked off Estel's chains and helped him to stand again. As the injured muscles were stretched, the boy gritted his teeth.

One of the twins glanced back at Estel and said, "Let us go out in the open, the orcs are dead, and it will be easier and cleaner to tend to you out there."

It took a moment to move out, but the three elves and the human were soon making their way out of the dark tunnels. The twins led with the lantern and Legolas kept pace behind with Estel.

Just as Legolas could see a pinprick of light ahead, something he had begun to long for, one of the twins turned back and grinned. _'Oh no, what now?_' he thought instantly.

"Of all the places, I would not have expected to see you, Thranduillion, it would have been here while rescuing our younger brother from a pack of orcs. You have not come to Rivendell in years…"

Estel's eyes went wide, "Thranduillion?" he turned abruptly to face Legolas. "You are a son of Thranduil? King Thranduil? Where is the cavalry? Why did you not tell me?"

"It did not come up. Besides, if I had told you. I would have had to tell you to ignore my title and we definitely would not be friends now. Also, I have a history of disappearing for long periods of time, my father probably has not yet noticed my absence," It was the easiest explanation.

They reached the end of the tunnel, the cold autumn air washed over Legolas and filled him with relief. He glanced over and saw Estel's face for the first time clearly. The young man had a high forehead and check bones, just like the Mortal Kings of Old. His eyes were grey and clear, and his face was framed by dark brown, nearly shoulder-length hair.

Legolas imagined he himself looked anything but princely now, with his own blond hair disheveled and his clothes torn and dirty. But it did not really matter, there was no one here to impress.

The group moved rather quickly past the bloody massacre of orcs, whatever they had been roasting had caught on fire, filling the scene with a smoky haze. The twins did not stop walking until they had reached a small clearing far from sight and smell of the orc lair. A small creek bubbled through the surrounding trees, and the twin's and Estel's horses munched on grass next to it.

The chilled breeze blew, and Estel shivered as Elrohir unwound his bandages and slipped off what was left of his tunic. His wounds were quickly cleaned and dressed, thankfully there was no sign of infection. They had gotten the wounds clean in just enough time. The twins, as Estel grabbed a fresh shirt from his bag, insisted that the boy still would need to visit the Mirkwood Healing wing.

Of course, Legolas told them to help themselves and to talk to Celuial, Mirkwood's head healer, of more of their skill, for they were almost as good as their father in medicine. Once they were ready to leave, Elladan led the way on his horse, while Elrohir and Estel doubled on Elrohir's horse, and Legolas rode beside them on Estel's horse.

And as Legolas glanced over at Estel, he smiled, glad to have made a friend who put lightness in his heart after two years of grieving. When Estel looked back at him with raised eyebrows, Legolas realized that his imprisonment, a curse in his own mind, had turned into a blessing.


End file.
